Family Secret
by STAR ANGEL 147
Summary: One of Trunks and Goten's classmate has a family secret that no one must know about. Will the Z senshi help her from making the wrong choice and keep her from destroying the world? Plz R&R~!!!


FAMILY SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not; repeat DO NOT own DBZ in any way shape or form!!! Pleaz don't sue, because all I own is a few CDs and a key chain. *holds up a shiny key chain but no keys are on it* seeeee!!!!!

Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akari walked into her house. They were fighting again, they're always fighting. Every little possible thing, over her, her older brother, the house, work, or anything else. Sometimes they would scream so loud at each other, you could hear them outside. Two big shot lawyers who think money can solve any thing on Kami's green earth.

Walking through the long halls of the horribly large house that they all live in, she stopped at the door frame of her moms office. Ground zero of family meltdown number 397. "I'm home!" Nothing. Not even a 'hello dear.' "Guess what! I had the worst day of my life, and you two aren't helping!" They couldn't hear her over their own voices so it didn't matter anyhow. She sighed and turn to go to her room. She slammed the door, threw her book bag in the right corner, and flopped onto her bed, facedown.

Today had been pretty rough! First she had discovered her boyfriend had been cheating on her with the resident school slut. Then she had to go beat both their brains in. She failed her Geometry test and now her parents would be fighting for the rest of the night.

"Oh well..." she sighed " better get changed." she went to her closet and pulled out a good amount of 'cute outfits' that her mother picked for her. After reminiscing about the horrid day of shopping with her mother at a way too expensive boutique and nearly gagging all over again, she found her favorite baggie skater pants and her blue tee-shirt that had the words 'good gurl' on the front and 'bad gurl' on the back.

Then she proceeded to brush out her shoulder length brown hair. It had become messy over the days wearying events. Stuck in the frame of her mirror, was a photo of her and her big brother, Tiayou. She hadn't seen him since he had a falling out with their father and moved out of the house. He supposedly was at a college, but he never returned her calls anymore. Which was really weird, because they were like best friends. She always told him everything, and he the same with her. Akari's crystal blue eyes glazed over and began to water. She needed to get out of the house. Time for her two hour walk.

It was relatively nice out 75 degrees, sunny, but not too humid. It was almost summer, Akari's favorite time of the year. The nice weather put her in a bit of a better mood. She wandered down to the park, and spotted two of her classmates sparring. One had black hair which stuck out in every which way and dark ebony eyes which danced with the enjoyment of the good fight in progress. The other boy had light lavender hair, with the same crystal clear blue eyes that she adorned. Their names...Trunks Briefs and Goten Son. Known throughout Orange Star High School for their friendship to each other and for their fighting abilities; if they weren't sparring they were just goofing around like everyone else.

"Hey guys! Who's winning?"

"I am!" they said at the same time. Akari giggled a little. The two of them stopped once they saw who was there.

"Hey, `Kari! what's up?" Trunks asked with a friendly smile. Ever since they've been in high school, Akari had been like another addition to the trio. All the families knew her and liked her. Even Vegeta didn't really object to her being around. Most likely because she showed him the respect that she showed everyone she was around, no more no less.

They chatted for a little when all of a sudden a blur of red shirt and black hair ran by the two guys and latched itself on to Akari's leg!

"HiKariHiKariHiKari!!" Pan said like she was in the middle of a severely acute sugar rush. Which, knowing her, she probably was...

"He-hello, Pan-chan!" Akari said trying to regain her balance, but failed miserably. The next thing you know Akari is on the ground, a bouncing 6-year-old hugging her around the neck. Next to her dear uncle Goten and her good, good friend Trunks Akari was her favorite. You know how young minds work. So, it went on like that for a little while. Happy and basically care free, there any way... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~Back At Akari's House~*~*~*~

"I will not send my daughter to that Kami forsaken place! I refuse to!"

"Quiet, you human! The girl isn't even your real daughter, not even blood-related! You have absolutely no say in the matter at hand!" A dark voice to match the dark figure standing in the shadows of the office corner. His voice seemed almost reptilian-like, low, calm, and emphasis on words with "s" in them. The human in which he spoke to was Akari's supposed father, Tikasho Suriamen.

"True, she is not my biological daughter and neither is her older brother, Tiayou, but she doesn't know that because we never told her and we never will! The answer is 'No', Draikcos! You will not turn her into a fighting monster! My wife and I will not let you take her!" He finished his rant. His face hot red and his breathing hard. The fact that this creature thought it could just come into the house and take his innocent teenage stepdaughter to train as a mindless fighting warrior was just too much to take at this point. Especially after already losing his stepson to 'Them'.

The voice spoke up once again in his eerily low, quiet tone. "Perhaps you should not speak for your mate, human. She is the one blood relative of the children, it is her permission I seek, not yours." Draikcos stepped out of the shadows, revealing a sleek, green scaled body. A long flexible neck supported a dangerous looking dragon's head. The body of a well built man accessorized with the features of a dragon. His tail swaying side to side with a deadly looking set of spikes running up along his back. Tattered wings were draped loosely over his shoulders, while his talon-tipped fingers tapped impatiently on his crossed arms. His eyes glowed in a hell-fire red as a sneer appeared on his face, his fangs looks as if it can bite through anything. He was truly a terrifying sight.

"I knew that one day you would come for Akari." The moderately tall brunette woman spoke up for the first time during this little meeting. "I just didn't think it would come so soon. I also knew that her destiny would lay elsewhere, as she is a Chosen like her brother. Must you take her now though? Must you steal away the little bit of childhood she has left? I mean, look at her, she's barely 15, and you want to rip her away from the only family she has ever known? She is not ready to 'fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen'! No, you may not take her away!" Areshi Suriamen, the two's biological mother, had remained quiet an calm for the most part, but became increasingly angry as she spoke. 

"She is ready...but how could you know? You were stripped of your powers so many years ago. The girl comes with me even if I have to take her by force." Her training must begin as soon as possible." Draikcos stated in his usual calm matter. "You will not take her!" Tikasho yelled while heading for the gun concealed in his desk drawer. "Watch me." Draikcos opened his wings full span, un-crossed his arms, and let out a ear piercing screech.

Tikasho dropped his gun, his body and his wife's going into violent spasms. Draikcos floated into the air, spread his arms full length, and let out a giant ki blast. It incinerated the entire house with a great explosion, along with the Suriamens.

"I'll find the child even if I must reduce this whole country to rubble." Draikcos lowered himself to the ground, and slowly walked into the shadows once again. "I will find her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: uh-oh, I know a little boring. I can explain though, this is my first fic...ever! Keep reading though it will get better! I promise! pleaz review...good reviews, bad reviews, flames......I'll take what I get! sooo...anyway....*~ja-ne~*


End file.
